1:43 am (Hidashi)
by KariGumi
Summary: Era de madrugada y el pequeño Hiro no podia dormir, se volteo a la derecha y no. Se volteo a la izquierda y nada. Boca abajo y boca arriba.., y nada... nada que le venia el sueño. ¿Como era posible que su hermano disfrutara de un profundo descanzo y él ahi contando ovejas? -es tu culpa, estas robando mi polvillo de dormir. Le dijo sentandose sobre el regazo de su hermano.


Enserio... ¿como era posible que su hermano estuviera descanzando de manera magistral al otro lado de la habitacion y él ahi intentando seducir a sus sabanas para que lo arrullaran?  
¿Es enserio? Fruncio el ceño al escuchar un profundo suspiro venir del lado de Tadashi.  
Ensima de dormir como princesa, ¿Estaba apunto de roncar para restregarle en la cara lo mucho que descanzaba?

¡Basta! Se dijo a si mismo intentando calmar su muy alterado ego.  
Se levanto pateando las cobijas, caminó descalzo hasta llegar al borde de la cama de su hermano.

¿Con que esas tenemos...? lo miro, con malicia, travezura y un poco de enojo muy poquito enojo.  
Se trepo sobre la cama, sigiloso como un gato intentado atrapar un pajarillo.  
-Tu tienes la culpa...  
Le dijo y se quedo pensando en si debia saltar sobre el estomago de tadashi o mejor pintar su rostro con un marcador negro, sí, tenia quince años pero aun podia hacer travezuras.  
-Hasme dormir...  
Le dijo sentado sobre su regazo esperando que al sentir el peso ajeno sobre su cuerpo el nerd despertara pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver como ni siquiera habia hecho muecas de disgusto.

-despierta.. ta-da-shii~  
Le susurro al oido lo suficientemente cerca para que el tono dulzon y atrevido llegara a cada celula de aquel cuerpo.

-Ummm

¿Un mujido? ¿En serio Tadashi Hamada habia contestado a aquella voz angelicar con un mujido?  
La cara de Hiro expresaba muy bien el disgusto que aquel sonido le habia provocado, una ceja en alto, los labios hacia un lado y la mirada fija sobre el flequillo de su hermano.

De una manera casi comica, su cara se torno roja en dos segundos.  
-Ta... Ta-dashi...

Hiro y su pervertida mente se quedaron quietos ante el bulto que comenzaba a endurecer bajo su tracero.

Con una sonrisa sancarrona y de victoria comenzo a moverse sobre aquella dureza, tan conocida por él.  
Poco a poquito, despacio uno, dos, tres, ahora mas rapido... y ahora detente.. una vez mas despacio y ya no era necesario marcar el ritmo pues el fuerte agarre en sus caderas le advertia que habia ganado. Tadashi se habia despertado.  
Mantuvo fija la mirada en los ojos adormilados de su hermano y el nerd no parecia querer que ese contacto visual se rompiera sin embargo sus manos aferradas a las caderas de Hiro seguian marcandole el ritmo.  
-No podias dormir.. ¿cierto?  
-Es.. es tu culpa.. robabas mi polvillo.  
Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguia aquel frote haciendo que ahora ambos bultos tomaran una mayor rigidez. Comenzaron aquella danza en la que sus labios se humedecian y comenzaban a enrojecer por las mordidas que se propinaban el uno al otro.  
Y pronto la sabana comenzo a estorbar asi que muy a su pesar Hiro tuvo que levantarse para que su Nerd se deshiciera de las molestas cobijas y de paso de la ropa interior de ambos.

Hechar un polvo con Hiro a media niche no era algo que le molestara a Tadashi por el contrario el amaba tirarselo donde fuera, en la sala, en la cosina en el baño incluso frente al computador. Cualquier lugar era bueno si era con su "Hermanito". El fuerte agarre regreso a las inexistentes caderas de Hiro y asi semi desnudos comenzaron a frotarse mientras la humedad comenzaba a semtirse en el ambiente y en la punta de sus duros miembros.

Oh pero que dulce y exitante era ver a Hiro "el señorito todo lo puedo" Hamada derretirse emtre sus brazos, pedir mas mientras a galope lo incitaba al pecado.  
Tadashi siempre se hizo el bobo, el inocente y el que habia sido corrompido pero dios amaba que Hiro tuviera la suficiente inocencia y vitalidad para montarlo cada dos por tres.  
Asi que mientras lo miraba fijamente sin ninguna preparacion mas que el preseminal lo embistio. Dolio. Dolio mucho tantas veces lo habian hecho y el pequeño traviezo aun no se acostumbraba a ser atravezado por el grosor inegable de su amado.  
-Dale que me quiero venir.  
La boca suciia de ese adolecente tendria que ser lavada al dia siguiente por su hermano mayor, "ensenarle modales". Bueno... otros modales de los que se usan en sociedad y no en la cama.

Cada bestida era mas dura mas profunda y las caras de placer que Hiro ponian no dejaban que la erección de Dashi disminuyera ni un miletro.

-Cogeme duro corazon mas... mashhh

No podia evitar amar a su hermano, no podia evitar desarlo cada noche y lo peor de todo no encontraria a alguien que con solo una frase como la emterior lograra ponerlo tan a full.  
-Asi? Esto te gusta no?  
Uy! Dashi no debia decir esas cosas porque solo lograria que aquello que rodeaba su dureza se apretara mas contra esta hasta hacerlo llegar al clax.

-Da- Ta...  
Ni si quiera termino de decir su nombre cuando los ojos de un joven Hiro se fueron a buscar las estrellas y los labios de un complacido Dashi mordianse entre si para soportar la descarga de placer.

-Son la una de la mañana Hiro...  
-Deberia ir a mi cama?  
-tonto.

Y asi fue como porfin el Hirobebe logro dormir y tambien como Tadashi Hamada se quedo dormido el dia siguiente en clase avanzada de fluidos y materiales con el profesor Calahan

##§§§§##

Me gusto escribir esto ;3  
¬w¬

Fani out!


End file.
